


Praise Be Molag Bal

by Ixthalia



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Daedra, Daedra Worship, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Mounting, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: Prince of Domination and Enslavement. King of Rape. Harvester of Souls. Master of Coldharbour and father of vampires...
Songs of praise to lord himself - Molag Bal.
****READ THE TAGS FIRST!!! THEY WILL UPDATE WITH EVERY CHAPTER!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS NON-CON AND DUB-CON; PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!





	1. Delicious [Camilla Valerius]

**Author's Note:**

> Please proceed with caution. This is a multi-fill story containing explicit non-con and dub-con. I'm not sugar coating anything in this note, so please be mindful of that should you continue. That being said, this is a story I'll be working on between larger works, and as such as no definite end point. It really is PWP.
> 
> There will be numerous OCs, some reoccuring.
> 
> Should none of that deter you, read on!
> 
> Feel free to leave requested pairings in the comments or shoot me a PM if you've got an idea or pairing you'd like to read here.

From his seat in the shadows, he watched her. Truly, it was difficult to stay his eyes from her as she moved about the tavern, her shapely hips swaying seductively as she went. It was hypnotic but he wasn’t interested in breaking free of the pull.

The plain dress she wore didn’t dim her beauty in the slightest. Her hips tapered into a slim waist. She had a modest bust and full lips so red he found himself practically salivating in excitement. But it was her neck that sealed it for him. Sun-kissed skin flecked with freckles that demanded his lips upon them. He could hear her heartbeat; see the flutter of her pulse in her neck.

There, he decided with a lick of his lips, right there is where I’ll bite her.

He saw a burly nord approach his prey and he had to bite back a snarl. The nord’s want for her was palpable.

He waited, how long he wasn’t sure, but finally the nord left and the remainder of the tavern’s patrons began to file out into the streets. He shot his prey a longing look and slipped out of the back door, blending into the shadows and eagerly bidding his time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She had no idea he was scarcely a pace behind her, close enough to hear the gentle thrum of her heartbeat as if it were his own. He desperately wanted to reach out and grab her, give in to the urges that screamed inside of him, but he knew timing was everything. 

The hunt was everything and he’d no jeopardize his success for anything. 

She’d been one of the last patrons to leave and the streets of Riverwood were largely empty, with only a few guards strolling lazily down the cobble stone paths. He knew then that he loved this village. Almost entirely unaccustomed to the dangers that lurked just beyond Riverwood’s crumbling walls, guards were relaxed and citizens moved without fear. 

Easy prey; so ripe for the plucking the very thought nearly drove him wild.

In the hundred years since his blessing was laid upon him he’d enjoyed many a nights amidst the massive cities of Tamriel, slipping between guards and stealing into fortified mansions to savor the feast trapped within. It never got old; the challenge always excited him.

But there was something about hunting someone so unaware, so naïve to the ways of the world, that was uniquely tantalizing. 

She made for the stairs, her goal the second story of the trader’s cottage. His breath caught in his throat, a gentle growl breezing low within him, as he lashed out and made his move, snatching her a mere second before her foot touched the first step.

She didn’t know what hit her. The suddenness of his attack rocked her and her attempts to fight back were pitiful at best. With one hand over her mouth and another around her waist, he pulled her behind her home.

He chuckled as she tried to elbow him in the ribs, pushing her so her stomach was against the stone of the cottage. With his hand still covering her mouth, stifling her attempts to scream for help, he tore at her dress. The neckline ripped, exposing her shoulder and giving him a glimpse of the tops of her breasts as they pressed against the wall. 

His fangs broke the tender flesh of her neck effortlessly and as his mouth filled with blood, the brunette bucked wildly against him, pressing her buttocks to his groin. He sucked back her blood like a man desperate to quench his thirst.

With each mouthful, the woman’s attempts to fight him off weakened. She whined and squeezed her eyes shut, eventually offering nothing but whimpers in protest as he pawed at her.

She was delicious, nearly overwhelming, and as his vampiric thirst waned he felt a new hunger rip through him. As he flicked his tongue over the puncture wounds on her neck, cleaning the smears of blood from her skin and savouring the warmth of her against him, he grinded his hips into buttocks. Her struggles renewed as his erection prodded her but weakened from blood loss she was powerless to escape his grasp.

“I wonder,” he whispered into her ear, flicking her lobe with his tongue, “if every inch of you is as delicious as your life-blood, my dear?”

His hand caressed the curve of her waist, settling on her hip for only a moment before inching toward the apex of her thighs. Even through the cloth of her skirts, his heartbeat raced upon touching her. She whimpered and he felt tears strike the hand he still had clasped over her mouth. 

He knew then this thirst could not be ignored.

He needed her and he needed her now.

Kissing her battered neck, he clutched her tightly to him and broke out into a sprint, his inhuman abilities making the trek into the woods effortless. In what had to feel like the blink of an eye to his prey, they were high up in the mountains surrounding her village, shielded by the dense cover of the forest. When he was sure they were far enough away from Riverwood, he threw her down on the ground. Laid out before him in a bed of clover, the weak and trembling woman looked up at him with heavy eyes. Her skirt had hitched up, revealing strong, bronzed legs. Her brown locks fell loose from her braid and fanned out around her like a halo.

With a lick of his lips, he was on her.

He tore her dress from her like a man possessed, using strips of fabric to bind her hands behind her and a fistful shoved in her mouth to stifle her cries. He ripped through her corset, freeing her breasts to the cool night air and earning a choked sob from the terrified woman. With a shaky sigh, he stretched out along side of her, palming her bare breasts. She filled his hand perfectly and his cock twitched in anticipation.

He looked in her the eyes as he pinched her nipple, teasing it into a peak. Unable to resist, he leaned forward and latched onto her rosy peak, suckling her roughly as his hand trailed down her stomach to the sweetness he longed to savour. 

She bucked against him as his fingers feathered over the lips of her womanhood and he bit her nipple in warning. 

After lavishing kisses and nips on her neglected breast he kissed her cheek. His fingers still lingered on her mound and she was shaking violently, watching him with wide, terrified eyes.

“I’m going to take you, sweetling,” he whispered as he slipped a single finger between her dry nether-lips, “I’m going to fill you with my cock until you’re fit to burst, spread you open until not an inch of you is left untouched…”

He looked down the length of her body. Her breasts heaved as she took heavy, labored breaths.

He smiled and looked back to her, “I suggest you find some enjoyment in this, sweetling, else it will hurt rather badly when you take my cock.”

She winced and tears filled her eyes as two of his fingers roughly wiggled their way into her tight, virginal channel. A stinging pain bloomed across her womanhood as he leisurely rocked his fingers in and out of her. 

“Relax,” he said as he hushed her, “I’m not going to waste a moment of this night, sweet girl. Don’t waste your strength by struggling. By night’s end I will have taken you in ways that would make a whore blush crimson…you’ll need every ounce of strength you have in you.”

A third finger brutishly joined the two and she threw back her head and squeezed her eyes shut. 

As his fingers worked between her legs, he dipped his head to her breast, capturing an abused nipple between his lips. He sucked roughly and she writhed against him. Chuckling, he crooked his fingers, flicking wildly inside of her as his suckling intensified.   
His lips left her flesh with a wet pop.

He cursed under his breath and removed his fingers from her, moving to kneel between her legs. He pushed back the shredded remains of her dress and spread her legs further apart to better glimpse her most intimate flesh. Despite her resistance, her excitement glistened on her lips. He had no doubt it wasn’t enough, but somehow the idea of their union hurting her excited him. He gazed up to find her gaze already set upon him.

“Beautiful,” he said in a heavy breath, frantically freeing himself from his trousers and hoisting her legs over his shoulders as he positioned himself at her opening. 

He slowly pressed the head of his cock against her and ran himself up and down her slit as he watched her eyes.

The strange sensation of his hot, hard cock against her womanhood sent a shiver down her spine that did not go unnoticed by him. 

Smirking, he watched her eyes as he forced the head of his cock into her, saw when the twinge of pain hit her, and slammed home; filling her to the brim with a single thrust.

The woman arched back and screamed into the gag, breaking down into a fit of sobs when her voice gave out.

The vice like grip of her cunt around him was dizzying. He pressed his forehead to hers, not moving despite the overwhelming desire to plow into her. He wanted to savor it, the filling her so completely, and the sweet spasming of her virginal muscles around his thick cock as her body struggled to accommodate his length inside of her. 

“Molag Bal has blessed me,” he said in a whisper, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “to be the first to take such a woman.”

He moved his hips ever so slightly, groaning as she clenched involuntarily around him. She was dry but he wasn’t about to let it deter him; if anything it made his blood surge with arousal.

By the time he was done with her, she’d be dripping.

“Good girl,” he licked her neck and pressed his lips to her ear, “I will not be gentle, sweetling. You will ache for days…”

He slid out of her, allowing her a mere heartbeat of relief, before snapping his hips forward to fill her again. He bumped against her cervix and nearly came, managing at the last second to rein himself back in.

“So tight…”

Giving into his hunger, he thrust into her with abandon, his balls slapping wetly against her with each jerk of his hips. 

“Should…I….come….inside…sweetling?” He teased between gasps, his pace relentless.

She shrieked and vehemently shook her head no.

With a laugh, he allowed her one leg to fall from his shoulder and snaked his hand between them to begin mercilessly toying with her swollen clit. Moaning, she arched her hips into him and he renewed his frantic pace, sending a new wave of stinging pain shooting through her.

After what felt like an eternity at the rough, careless pace, his thrusts slowed. He dug his nails into her hips and pulled her onto his lap. The new angle allowed him deeper access and she struggled to lift herself from him to relieve the splitting agony, only to be jerked back downwards. 

Her keening whine degenerated into a series of wanton moans even the gag couldn’t stifle.

He urged her hips onward with one hand, keeping up the desperate rocking motion as his lips latched onto her sore nipples. His free hand massaged her neglected breast.

“I’m going….to come….in you,” he gasped, “fill…fill you up.”

It was all the warning she got before he held her hips in place with an unbreakable grip and released inside of her, hot streams of come pulsing inside of her.

Fresh tears fell down her cheeks. She could feel every twitch of his cock inside of her, every spurt of his seed.

Panting, he eased himself from her; earning a pained moan from the exhausted woman.

He let her fall to the ground as he caught his breath, smiling down at her as he caught glimpse of his release dripping from her abused cunt. He saw smears of blood on her hips from his iron-tight hold on her and her nipples were red and swollen.

“Beautiful,” he whispered as he stroked himself back to full attention.

The woman saw his cock stiffen and whimpered.

“I told you I wouldn’t go easy on you,” he said with a smirk as he manhandled her, flipping her onto her stomach, “I haven’t had my fill of you yet…”

He smacked her buttocks and lifted her hips so she was settled on her knees, her face pressed into the soil and her ass presented to him perfectly. He knelt behind her and leaned forward to fondle her breasts, pinching her hard before running his hands over her stomach before finally settling back between her legs.

He pressed his thumb to her clit and lazily circled her swollen nub.

She twitched and moaned under his ministrations, pushing her hips down to chase the pleasure he knew he was building in her. He kept his fingers on her clit as he lined his erection up with her opening and worked his length into her with short thrusts, each movement of his hips pushing another inch into her. When every inch of his length was buried inside of her snug channel, he pulled her hips back into his and started a lazy pace.

The sound of her soft moans and the wet smacking of their bodies connecting was music to his ears.

“Look at you,” he said in awe as he watched himself sink in and out of her, “You’re taking my cock so well, sweetling…”

Her response was a tired hum.

He nudged her knees further apart, opening her up even more, and started pounding into her with renewed vigor, desperate to spend himself in her again.

At this new angle, he felt as though he was reaching new depths within her. He muttered praises to her as they rocked together, his fingers never leaving her clit. Her tired muscles clenched tightly around his length, milking him.

He smirked, knowing she was close.

He leaned forward, practically covering her with his body, and pressed his lips to her ear.

“Come for me, good girl,” he taunted, “let it go.”

She gasped through the spit-saturated gag, hiccuping as her climax built.

Eager to see her to her end, he pushed her forward onto her stomach and pounded into her with abandon, his cock pistoning in and out of her as he pushed her closer and closer to her release. Her breath hitched and her body shuddered but he continued his brutal pace, absolutely intoxicated by the fluttering of her aching channel around his cock. 

With a strangled growl, he dug his nails into the tender flesh of her hips and tilted his hips, slamming into her with sharp, shallow thrusts that struck a tender place deep inside of her.

It had an immediate and toe-curling effect.

She whined and pushed her hips against him, chasing the high he’d brought her to the peak of.

With a smirk, he leaned his entire weight into her, forcing her fully to the ground and pounding into her.

Her eyes squeezed shut and her body quivered of its own accord as the tightening coil of ecstasy he’d wound inside of her snapped free and she came with a strangled wail.

He laughed and kept up his brutal pace as the waves of her orgasm rippled through her, pulling a sharp gasp from the exhausted woman each time he bottomed out inside of her.

There was no stopping his second climax. It tore through him like an untamed beast and he let out a long moan as he spilled himself inside of her.

She went completely limp under him, offering no resistance as her shot stream after stream of hot seed into her battered body.

Looking up to the starry sky, he felt himself soften inside the woman and slowly eased himself out of her, savoring the last erratic spasms of her body. He leaned back on his haunches and roughly manipulated her cheeks apart to feast upon the sight of her swollen womanhood leaking his seed. He salivated at the sight of it; his seed marking her and her blood smeared on the inside of her golden thighs.

He rolled her onto her back and crawled up her body, lazily flicking his tongue over her nipples until they were face to face. Eyes only open a sliver; the woman appeared to be upon the brink of losing consciousness. He slowly worked the gag from her lips, trusting that she was beyond crying for help at this point. 

He watched keenly as she licked her lips.

“Just as I thought,” he said in a shaky breath, his body still tingling with the remnants of his climax, “every inch of you is delicious…”

He slipped his hand down the length of her body and flicked his finger up and down her slit, in awe of the shivers it brought out of her.

“A feast worth savoring…”

Her hips hitched upwards, lazily chasing his touch.

“Your name,” he whispered as he dragged his slick digit around her clit, “tell me, sweetling…”

The woman licked her lips again and took a moment to find her voice before speaking in shaky whisper.

“C-Camilla…”

He moaned, “Lovely…”

His prodding finger trailed slowly down her slit and pressed against her abused opening, breaching her ever so slightly.

Camilla flinched.

“Every inch of you,” he breathed into the curve of her neck, “is absolutely lovely…”

He took his time, slipping his fingers into her with a twisted tenderness and crooking them just right, causing Camilla to buck suddenly against him and her eyes to roll back in quiet ecstasy. 

“Let it go, sweetling,” he muttered into her flesh, “sing for me…”

He spread her with his fingers, prodding the tender depths of her channel as he coaxed her sore nipples to budding attention with his tongue. His fingers busy inside of her, he pressed the palm of his hand against her clit, revelling in the sound of her sharp gasps.

He took her twice more before the sun rose; leaving her a quivery mess covered in love-bites, sweat and the smear his seed across her sun-kissed skin.

He dressed slowly, his gaze fixed on her. His hunger had been more than satisfied and yet were it not for the sun he’d have scrapped together what energy he had left to have her once more. 

He frowned. He knew he needed to be quick; the sun had barely risen and already he could feel the tell-tale burn across his flesh. He needed to retreat to the shadows, needed the relief its dark embrace offered.

Looking down at Camilla, he briefly contemplated taking her along with him but knew the moment the thought crossed his mind that it wasn’t wise. 

Many of his kind kept cattle in their den to satisfy their hunger but he’d never kept to the practice. He hadn’t the time to keep a pet and yet he was more tempted than ever to keep her as his own.

The sun seared his flesh. Despite the pain, he merely sighed.

No.

He’d only just arrived in Skyrim; there was still so much more to see and sample. 

And somehow the idea of stealing sweet, sun-kissed Camilla away from the sun seemed cruel.

Working quickly, he tied the tatters of her dress together as best he could and wrapped her in his worn leather jacket. Nudging her knees apart, he ignored her whimpers of protest and used the scraps of her dress to clean the mess from between her legs.

“You did so well,” he praised, kissing the inside of her knees, “such a good girl…”

He gathered her up in his arms and made for the village. He side stepped the few guards that patrolled the streets with ease and made his way to the shop she called home. 

He left her behind the building, shielded from the street and swaddled in his coat. He took only one lingering glance back at her over his shoulder before slipping back into the forest.


	2. A Sampling [OMC x OFC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An 'erotic' sampling of some of Belethor's most precious merchandise...
> 
> ...bonus Belethor x OFC at the end.
> 
> ***WARNING!!! VERY NON-CON CHAPTER! READ THE TAGS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, readers! I hope this chapter makes up for my tardiness!

He meandered down the corridor, pausing briefly at each cell to eye the merchandise inside. He passed weeping women of various races, even a Bosmer male that held his own appeal, but nothing struck him as being precisely what he needed.

“New stock is in the back. I think there’s one that might peak your interest,” Belethor chimed in as he followed his client through the halls, eager to make a sale and find the stern orc a plaything. 

He shot the shifty Breton a glance over his shoulder, then nodded, stepping aside to allow him to lead the way.

Uzul didn’t think highly of the Breton, didn’t like his unabashed pursuit of coin and the sleazy grin that never left his lips. Still, he was the only man in Skyrim who catered to his…unique tastes; and he was discreet. So he tolerated it; Belethor had yet to disappoint after all. 

Belethor rounded the bend in the dank corridor and the sound of weeping grew louder.

“These arrived this morning,” he explained, “none have been sampled but they know what they’re here for, what’s coming. Most don’t tend to shut up until they’ve been mounted a few times.”

Uzul paid the man no mind; he was far too engrossed with eyeing the fresh offerings in their cells as he passed. He briefly considered a curvaceous Nord woman. She had curled herself up into a ball on the filthy floor of her cell. The tattered rags she wore scarcely covered her body and he got a generous glimpse of her shapely rear as she scrambled to cover herself. In the cell beside the Nord, a nude Redguard was chained to the stone wall so that her legs were spread. She’d been given no slack in her chains, making closing her legs impossible. 

Uzul continued down the hallway, determined to see all the slaver had to offer before he made his choice. With what the man charged, Uzul wanted to make sure he got the very best.

He found just that at the end of the corridor, in a cell that appeared spacious compared to the others. Its occupant was a slender young woman he guessed was no more than eighteen. She too had been chained to the stone wall of her cell, her hands bound behind her back. Pale, with long dark hair and beautiful, panicked blue eyes, she was striking. 

“Ah,” Belethor said with a smirk, “you have fine taste!”

“How much?” Uzul asked gruffly, not taking his gaze from the terrified woman.

“She’s a fine specimen, isn’t she? Breton, young…might even be a virgin…”

“How much?”

“Fifteen hundred to have her the entire night,” Belethor said without hesitation.

It was a ridiculous amount but he paid it without a word of protest, tossing a bag of coins at Belethor, who took his time counting them.

As he waited, Uzul watched the woman carefully. She’d begun to tremble but hadn’t averted her gaze from him. Eyes wide with fear, she’d begun to weep but was largely silent; her lips pursed tightly together as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Seemingly satisfied with the coin, Belethor took a keyring from his pocket and unlocked the woman’s cell.

“You know the rules,” he said to Uzul as he tucked the keys away, “no permanent damage. You kill ‘er, you bought ‘er. Supplies are in the desk to your right, take what you need. I’ll be back to fetch you in the morning. Have fun!”

He merely nodded, not sparing the man a glance as he headed back the way they’d come. 

Uzul riffled through the desk Belethor had indicated. He tucked a blanket under his arm and grabbed the pitcher of water that sat atop it. Entering the cell, he sat everything on the lone chair in the room and began unlatching the straps of his armour. 

He was acutely aware that the girl’s eyes were fixed on him but set about readying himself without paying her much mind. He piled his armour near the cell door and stripped off the thin tunic and trousers he wore underneath. Fetching the blanket, he spread it out on the floor. 

Satisfied things were as he needed, he turned to the girl only to find that she’d averted her gaze and was staring at the stone floor, shaking violently. 

Like all males of his race, he was tall; an imposing mountain of muscle. His tusks protruded from his lips, giving him what many might construe as a permanent snarl. His hair was dark and long; he wore it pulled back in thick braids that fell down his back, coming to a stop at his hips. His chest was strong and broad, his hips narrow. His cock was half-hard, but already of imposing girth. 

Uzul was astutely aware that he might be the first man, let alone first of his race, that the woman might be seeing, experiencing. Still, he had a need and he’d paid good gold for this woman to sate it.

He approached her, grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and jerked her up to her feet. She was clumsy and gave a fearful squeak at the suddenness of his motion, but gave no real protest. Nervous, pliant…she was just as he desired. Still, he was glad her hands were bound behind her back. 

“Your name?”

Gaze fixed on the ground; she trembled like a leaf in the wind.

Uzul grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

“You’ll answer me, girl.”

Lip quivering, her eyes met his.

“E-Elara…”

“Hmm,” he grazed his thumb across her cheek, “have you ever taken a man, Elara?”

She choked on a sob and tried to pull away from him.

Unfazed, Uzul dug his fingers into her jaw to halt her movement.

“Answer me,” he said gruffly, his voice low and warning. 

Elara frantically shook her head.

He let out a strained breath and released his hold on her, patting her cheek with feigned affection. 

“Good girl,” he whispered, slipped his arms around her to pull her flush to his body.

She tensed and whined, but he held her tight.

“Did you ever think,” he said, “that an orc would be the one to claim your maidenhead?”

Her eyes opened wide and she tried to wiggle free of his grasp, of his body.

“P-Please…”

“Hush,” he ordered.

Uzul’s hands dropped to the hem of the tattered dress she wore. He tempered his eagerness to rid her of it and slid his hands up her thighs, settling on her bare hips. Unsurprisingly, she wore no smallclothes, allowing him a glimpse of the tangle of dark curls between her legs.

“Hmm, exquisite…”

She twisted in an attempt to cover herself. 

“No –

Uzul grabbed the front of her dress, tangling the thin fabric in his fists, and pulled. The material came apart with a loud rip, exposing the young girl.

She screamed and tried weakly to cover herself, to shield her naked body from his gaze, but Uzul’s hand clasping tightly around her throat halted those efforts.

Elara froze; her body tense and rigid from head to toe. Her eyes squeezed closed, she twitched only slightly when his free hand cupped one of her breasts.

Uzul savored the softness of her delicate flesh. She had a small bust, a flat stomach, and shapely hips. Very much unlike the women of his own race, who were predominantly curvy and toned from work either at the forge or the training grounds. Still, her petite figure had its own appeal. Soft and supple, her skin was heavenly under his calloused fingers. 

Yes, he thought to himself, she’d been a fine choice.

He flicked his thumb over the hardening peak of her nipple.

“I’ve no intension of harming you,” he pinched her nipple, tugging on it lightly as he watched her closely, “I paid good gold for your body and I will enjoy it…but you can as well.”

Elara gave a low whine and meekly shook her head.

“Your body doesn’t seem to agree with you,” Uzul pointed out evenly.

His hand left her breast and trailed down the smooth plane of her stomach. Reaching the apex of her thighs, he slipped a single finger between them.

Elara immediately bucked against him and tried to squeeze her legs close to prevent his exploration. Her body betrayed her though. The slickness between her legs aided the agonizingly slow glide of his finger. He pressed against her clit only briefly before sliding back to prod her tight opening.

“Hmm, so wet for someone who insists they don’t want it…”

“I…I-I don’t!” she said in a gasp, her knees parting as her hips jerked forward of their own volition, chasing his touch. 

Uzul pulled away and reached around her to tug on the chains that bound her, teasing out more slack from the steel rings that limited her range of motion. Satisfied he had enough to work with; he led her to the blanket he’s laid down.

He pushed her down to her knees and pushed her head down. He rid her of the tattered remains of her dress, leaving her completely bared to him. Uzul took a moment to run his hand over the pale expanse of her back. 

Her head down and shoulders pressed into the floor, her hips were propped up in offering.

“Perfect…”

Uzul settled himself behind her. He gripped the shackles that bound her wrists and used his other hand to pry her knees apart.

“P-Please!” Elara pleaded, struggling against his touch as much as the taut chain would allow, “Please, let me go!”

On his knees between her legs, he held her with one hand while he stroked his throbbing cock to full attention. 

“Try to relax, girl,” he warned, “else this will not be pleasant.”

She wept and fought as best she could as he pressed the head of his cock to the lips of her womanhood.

Uzul gave a contented sigh and dragged his cock up and down the length of her slit, pressing into her teasingly when he passed her tight opening. 

The shaking of her body coupled with the whimpers leaving her were incredibly tantalizing. He found himself curious as to what other sounds he could elicit from her…

Unable to resist her pull any longer, Uzul gripped her hips. He lined his cock up and pressed into her until the bulbous head of his cock entered her.

Elara wailed.

“No! N-No! Please -

She was silenced by the slide of his cock inside of her, pushing further into her tight channel. A stabbing, sharp pain spread across her womanhood and deep into her body with the movement of his cock. She let out a choked sob and clenched her teeth painfully tight as it piqued, the sting now searing inside of her.

Uzul groaned as her body strained and spasmed in its efforts to accommodate his size. 

She was so impossibly tight, so wet and soft, he had to steady himself lest he give in and rut her into the floor.

Elara keened as he finally bottomed out inside of her, the head of his cock pressing hard against the deepest part of her.

“Good girl…”

He held himself there only for a breath before he started a lazy pace. Slow, calculated rolls of his hips rocked her forward, pressed her harder into the ground. 

“Elara…”

Long, low moans left him as he pulled her back into his thrusts, allowing him to feel every inch of her as her muscles clenched him greedily. 

“So good…” 

He withdrew almost entirely from her before slamming back, filling her in a single, swift motion.

“So tight…”

Uzul quickened his pace.

Sounds of their wet bodies smacking together, her groans and Uzul’s moans filled the cell. He watched his length slide in and out of her, saw the glimmer of sweat on her back and buttocks and felt his release near.

He dug his nails into her hips, pulling her back into his thrusts and earning him a low moan from the pinned woman. With a smirk on his lips, Uzul playfully smacked her abused behind once before renewing his grip on her.

“Good girl,” he gasped; voice husky and strained, “you’re taking me so well…”

“N-No…no more,” she managed.

Uzul chuckled and made no move to pull out or slow his pace. He gave a single sharp thrust that pushed her flat into the stone floor. Pressing himself flush against her, he panted into her ear as his thrust became more erratic. 

“M-More,” he gasped, “’till I’ve had my fill…”

Uzul gave a grunt and stiffed against her as his climax took him. He pumped his seed into her in strong spurts that shook them both, stilling only when he was utterly spent.

Sated but by no means finished with his plaything, Uzul lifted himself slowly off of her. He paid her broken sobs no mind, and settled between her legs to part the full globes of her ass-cheeks and watch her abused body leak his seed.  
He didn’t give her long to recover, roughly flipping her over onto her back.

Uzul gave a contented hum as he stretched himself over her, meeting her gaze briefly before turning his focus to her chest.

He pinched and twisted her nipple, watching her closely as she wiggled under him, trying in vain to free herself from his touch. 

“Lovely,” he mused as he watched her nipple peak under her ministrations, “every inch of you, girl.”

Uzul leaned down to flick his tongue over her teased nipple, laving it slowly before latching onto her. She gasped and bucked as he grew rougher, groaning as he suckled her. 

The sounds she was making went right to his cock, hardening him anew.

Overcome with unending want for her, Uzul forced himself to pull away from her long enough to position himself properly between her legs. He sighed in contentment as he entered her, savouring the whimper it drew out of her.

When he was fully sheathed inside of her, Uzul grinned.

Hooking his arms under her legs, he lifted them back, opening her up beautifully so. He watched her face, watched her breasts bounce with each jerk as he slammed into her with renewed vigor. 

“I’m…not…done…with you…yet…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzul dumped the pitcher of water over Elara and used the blanket to clean her as best he could. She winced when he brushed over her upper thigh and he slowed, taking care to be gentle when he finally reached the tenderness between her legs. 

Their activities had left a filthy smear of their combined juices between her legs and long the inside of her thighs. He was straight-faced and methodical as he cleaned her, his features betraying nothing of what he was thinking.

Her cell had no window but he knew it was morning – Belethor would undoubtedly be arriving to see him out soon.

Standing, he cast the soiled blanket aside and continued dressing himself. Once he had the last straps of his armour fastened, he helped Elara to her feet. She swayed once she was upright and he paused, allowing her to steady herself against him.

When she seemed steady enough, he grabbed her by the chin and made her look up at him.

He said nothing, but merely held her gaze.

There was a clatter of keys behind him and he turned to see Belethor.

“Morning,” the Breton said with a lewd grin, eyeing Elara up and down, “I see you both had a fun night!”

Uzul grunted.

“Satisfactory then?”

“Very.”

“Excellent!” Belethor beamed as he circled Elara, “I’m happy to see you followed the rules as well.”

“When have I not?” Uzul grumbled.

Belethor merely chuckled, “A man has to protect his merchandise…”

Uzul watched him run his hand over Elara’s stomach.

His exploration delved lower.

“I’ll let myself out,” Uzul muttered when it became evident Belethor’s focus was no longer on him, “I’ll see you next week; keep my time slot open.”

The distracted merchant merely nodded and waved a dismissive hand at him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Belethor pushed her down to her knees and hurried to kneel between her splayed legs, fumbling to line himself up with her opening.

Elara sobbed uncontrollably, fighting as much as her shackles allowed her to get the man away.

She failed.

When the Breton forced his cock inside of her, Elara screamed. 

Still sore from taking the Orc, the Breton’s cock stirred up a stinging, persistent pain inside of her. He hardly noticed her discomfort though and began a rough, clumsy rhythm.

He fingered her clit, leaning forward so he could use his other hand to fondle her breasts.

“Fuck…best…buy…ever…”

Mercifully, he found his end in her quickly; coming inside of her with a strained cry.

Afterwards, he tucked himself back into his trousers and left her alone in the deafening quiet of her cell.


End file.
